


A Wall Of French Fries

by spacestatic



Category: Donald Trump - Fandom, Original - Fandom, Political - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Mean emo kids, School, Serious Story, lexi is perfect, sponsors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacestatic/pseuds/spacestatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexi has always been a nice girl even though she gets picked on by mean emo kids and goes to a poor school. The shook is very low on funds and gets a mysterious sponsor. She is assigned to walk him around and be his assistant in his time at the school, how will this end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Lexi and I have long dyed blonde hair and live in Kansas but I'm not a country girl at all. I really like Justin Bieber and Nicki Minaj no matter how much the emo kids from my class make fun of me for it. There is a relly mean emo girl in my class named Bella.

My school is very broke and we have a new sponsor coming, he is coming to my class today! I wonder who it will be!

I woke up the morning i am very tired because I did not sleep much. I run my hands through my long dyed blonde hair and put on my favorite skinny jeans that make my butt look v nice and my favorite pink sweatshirt. My mom drives me to school on her way to work.

I get in the class and the sponsor is not there yet, most classmates are there. I am very "lucky" this semester because I have world languages class with two emo kids who like to make fun of me, but it is all worth it because I have my boyfriend joshie in that class. He is emo too but he is not like them. 

"Hi joshie" I say to him, walking past the table we sit at to the end where I sit. 

"AAAHHHH" he cries like he normally does. I sit down in my chair and wait for the teacher to come in. She is so mean! She gives us homework! 

I hope she comes in with the sponsor, I want to meet him very much.

After what seems like hours the teacher comes in and you can tell someone is outside the door. "Class the new sponsor is coming in I want you to be very nice to him he is very very rich" he must be very important

She held the door open and a very tall blond man walked in. It was... Donald Trump!


	2. Bullies :(

"Hello class of Kansas school It's just me the real Donald trump presidential candidate and billionaire hello!" 

I practically squealed I watched all of his speeches every day! I was his biggest fan! 

"Mr trump you need to pick a student to be your assistant around the school while you're here" the teacher said

"Hmmm...no ur a Mexico...no not you little girl you are Ching Chong...I pick...you, in the pink sweatshirt!!" He shouted, pointing at...me??!! 

"Yes you little girl come up here and give your trumpey hug!" He says holding his arms out. Joshie clapped for me and banged his head on the desk but I could tell mean Bella was jealous but I bet she's a Sandhorse supporter! I walked up and gave the orange man a hug! We would get along well as I also had orangish skin from spray tan. 

•

The rest of that class was amazing, Mr. Trump sat on a chair in the back and watched. He had me sit in a smaller chair by him, but eventually the teacher made me go sit back in my regular seat once he put his hand on my shoulder. 

I was sad because now I had to sit by my bully, who was very mean. Her friend said my hair looked like French fries, but I think that's dumb. She thinks I am a stupid skank but I am not. "Hey Lexi" she says rudely   
"Hhh what Bella" I say back, flipping my dyed blonde hair.   
She is laughing so hard that she can't even get her joke out. "I really like your makeup. It makes you look like an orange dorito.. I guess Orange really is the new black." She and her friend start laughing and josh bangs his head on the table causing it to make a loud noise. "What's going on over there??" The teacher shouts as Josh looks off into space. He does that a lot. His brain is kind of fried from smoking heroin.

"It was them Miss Prendez" I say in defense but she says "Oh no Lexi I think it was you you are a troublemaker and they are good emo kids you are in trouble now, detention for a month" 

"Woah now calm down" Mr. Trump" says and stands up. "I was watching and the two mean girls were laughing at her and the boy fell over. You obviously dont know because ur a Mexico" he pushed the mean teacher down and grabbed my arm and led me out of the classroom.

"You don't go back in there ok I pay for this school to keep going I make rules" 

"Ok mr. Trump"

"You don't have to call me that you can call me Donald or dad" he says putting a ha on my shoulder, hair flowing from an air vent. "By the way what's your name"

"Lexi" I say

"Adorable" he says and has me sit down in the principals office until class is over while he goes back to class.


End file.
